


"Impressive, truly."

by IcannotbelieveIamhere



Series: What would we do without Walter [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fictober 2018, fictober18, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcannotbelieveIamhere/pseuds/IcannotbelieveIamhere
Summary: Felicity Smoak is delighted and scared out of her wits.  She and Oliver rescued Walter Steele and discovered that Malcolm Merlyn arranged for his kidnapping.  Felicity doesn't know what to do next.  She originally agreed to help Oliver find Walter.  With Walter now safe and recovering in hospital, should she go back to her job in IT, or continue to help Oliver with his mission to save Starling City?





	"Impressive, truly."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for the fictober18 prompt "Impressive Truly". Unfortunately I'm running a bit late but it's finally ready. I've been working on the ideas for this story for months but it was the fictober18 prompt which finally compelled me to put everything together. This story sets the scene for the AU featured in "That Was You". It always bugged me that there were no canon scenes depicting Felicity's choice to keep helping Oliver after they found Walter.
> 
> There is a day/night time discrepancy at the end of Episode 1.21 "The Undertaking". I have created my own timeline of events after Walter is rescued.

Felicity sat on the floor in the back corner of the hospital's janitor's closet, hiding as best she could behind the mops and brooms. She hoped no one could see her through the small window in the door of the closet, which led back to the corridor of the hospital. She had panicked when she saw Malcolm Merlyn talking to one of the nurses and slipped into the closet before he saw her. All her adventures from the last 24 hours were starting to catch up with her and the fear she had kept pushing aside was beginning to overcome her.

She typed quickly on her tablet which was on the dimmest setting, trying not to draw attention to herself. She was running searches on Malcolm trying to figure out why he had kidnapped Walter Steele. Malcolm had mentioned “The Undertaking” when he was talking with Moira. She had no idea what it was, apart from it having some connection to the Glades.

She couldn't believe they had finally rescued Walter. Many had given up on him but she always believed he was alive somewhere. She agreed to help Oliver find Walter. All the other assistance had just happened as part of that. When Felicity found out that Oliver was the Hood, everything seemed to make sense about him. Since then, she had learned even more about him, but there were still elements she didn't understand.

She'd said to Oliver recently, “The reason I joined you in the first place was to find Walter. For the first time, we have a real chance at finding him.” With all the frantic typing on the tablet, part of her wondered why she was still investigating matters. Walter was safe in his hospital room, not far away. When had this become more than just about rescuing Walter? Should she just walk away now that he was safe? Could she walk away? She'd nearly been killed at the illegal casino. Was this something she could keep doing?

She took her hands away from the tablet and they started to shake. What had she gotten herself into?

She'd been so happy after Oliver had rescued Walter. She'd rushed out and bought flowers and barged into the hospital room, barely registering that Walter was surrounded by his family, who had no idea who she was. Suddenly she didn't feel brave any longer. Where did those flowers disappear to? She had them when she went in and didn't have them when she went out, but she had no idea what had actually happened to them. She'd fled as quickly as she could, once she realised how exposed she was.

It was so good to see Walter again, even though the visit had been brief. He'd looked at her and smiled. What had he thought of the whole situation? What had Oliver been thinking? She remembered what Oliver and Walter had said.

“This is Felicity. She's my friend.”

Oliver had spoken so sweetly.

“Mine too. It's good to see you.”

Walter's eyes had been piercing. There was so much expression in them. What did it all mean?

Her friend. What did Oliver and Walter mean?

Walter was her boss, not her friend. He had been kind to her and she was very grateful. Together they had attempted to unravel a mystery. A mystery which had almost gotten both of them killed. Walter had said that the other person who had investigated matters had been killed. How was she still alive? Would Malcolm figure out she had hacked into his phone records and send the Dark Archer after her? What was the connection between Malcolm and the Dark Archer? Just before Christmas the Dark Archer had said to Oliver that the person who wrote the list was angry with him. It was highly likely that Malcolm or someone connected to him had written the list and therefore Malcolm was connected to the Dark Archer. She set up some new searches on her tablet cross referencing everything they knew about Malcolm Merlyn and the Dark Archer.

Felicity heard the door of the janitor's closet creak. She turned off her tablet screen and her hands began to shake again. 

“Felicity?” a familiar voice whispered.

“Oliver,” Felicity cried softly, “How did you find me?”

“I went out to get coffee for Mom and Thea. I spoke to Malcolm Merlyn and Laurel Lance in the hall. On the way back I noticed you were hiding in the closet. Mom and Thea have gone home now. I came to check if you were okay.”

Oliver put his hand down towards her and she let him help her up.

“Thanks,” Felicity said, starting to calm down, “Malcolm Merlyn was here when I left Walter's room. I didn't want him to see me. I was terrified he was going to see how scared I was of him and realise I had something to do with rescuing Walter. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself together.”

“Felicity, you are one of the strongest people I know.”

“Not at the moment.”

“You've been awake too long. You'll feel better after you sleep.”

“You've been awake longer, Oliver.”

“My body is used to it.”

Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

Felicity looked at Oliver's shirt and remembered all the workouts he'd done in front of her. She shuddered hoping he wouldn't realise what she was thinking about and looked away.

Oliver put his hands on Felicity's shoulders. Felicity looked into his eyes. 

“Felicity,” Oliver started, “I'm going to visit Diggle.”

Felicity relaxed. “That's a great idea.”

“He was right about so many things......”

Felicity wasn't going to offer an opinion on that remark. It would only make things worse.

“I'd like to sit with Walter.”

“He's asleep now but I'm sure he'd appreciate you sitting with him.” Oliver said gently.

Felicity smiled at the thought of being near Walter again and then groaned when she remembered Moira Queen's reaction to her.

“Your mother doesn't like me.”

“She was just being protective. She'll warm up to you, I'm sure.”

Felicity was silent for a few moments.

“You rescued Walter” she said in awe.

“I couldn't have done it without you.” Oliver said with admiration.

A vague expression came over Felicity's face.

“I said I'd help you find Walter” Felicity said in a daze.

“And you did.” Oliver looked confused.

“I don't know what to do now. I was so scared they were going to kill me at the casino. Am I good enough to keep doing this?”

“Felicity, I can't do this without you.” Oliver said reassuringly.

“I need time to think.” Felicity sighed.

“Of course”

Felicity started to walk towards Walter's room but was unsteady on her feet. Oliver held her and guided her until he settled her safely in a chair next to Walter's bed.

“He looks so peaceful.” Felicity observed.

“Yes he does. See you later, Felicity.”

“Thanks Oliver.”

Felicity sat back on the chair and put her tablet on the bedside table next to Walter. She decided she would close her eyes and think for a few moments about what she was planning to do, then get back to her searches.

 

WHATWOULDWEDOWITHOUTWALTERWHEREWOULDWEBEWITHOUTWALTER

 

“Ms Smoak........Felicity”

Felicity heard a whisper but it was a much deeper whisper than Oliver's voice. When was she supposed to meet Oliver again? She couldn't remember what he had said. When had she fallen asleep? Where had she fallen asleep? Felicity opened her eyes and realised she was in Walter's hospital room. He was staring intently at her. Felicity quickly grabbed her tablet, held it to her chest and looked at Walter.

“I'm so sorry Walter. I fell asleep. I closed my eyes to think and then I don't know what happened.” Felicity checked her phone. She'd been asleep for 3 hours.

“You're fine Felicity,” Walter said warmly, “Thank you for keeping me company.”

“I'm so glad you're alive. I always thought you were still alive but others thought you were dead, and I didn't want to give up hope but I didn't know what to do with the notebook you gave me and I was so scared and you were so kind to me and I don't even know why you were kind to me and I really should stop talking and I don't know what I'm going to do now.”

Walter laughed. It was a long deep laugh but full of joy. Felicity had never heard Walter laugh like this before and didn't know what to think.

“You've cheered me up no end Felicity. I'll be healed and out of here as quick as lightning thanks to you.....” Walter smiled. “Thank you Felicity.”

“I talk too much.”

“Nonsense. You talk as much as you need to talk, and your words are full of meaning, whether you realise it or not.”

“Thank you,” Felicity said softly.

“I'm glad you came to see me.” Walter smiled again.

Felicity stood up and moved towards the door.

“Goodbye Walter.”

“See you soon Ms Smoak......”

As Felicity was just about to grab the door handle Walter continued to speak.

“Thank you for rescuing me.”

Felicity froze. She turned around slowly and looked at Walter.

“No, no, no, no, no, you're confused. It must be the painkillers. The vigilante rescued you. I didn't have anything to do with it.” Felicity was starting to panic again.

Walter's voice was soft, even and calm.

“The vigilante brought me out of the building. You figured out where I was. You solved the mystery.” There was pride and admiration in Walter's voice.

“Yes,” Felicity whispered.

“Impressive, truly.”

“Why are you so kind to me?”

“You deserve kindness.”

“Thank you.”

“There are more mysteries to solve”

“I know Walter. I want to solve them, but I'm scared. You have no idea what I've been through.”

“We will get through this together. Please. Keep helping.”

“I need to think”

“Then think” Walter's eyes were piercing. Felicity wasn't going to forget his stare.

Walter closed his eyes. Felicity figured both of them needed more sleep.

 

WHATWOULDWEDOWITHOUTWALTERWHEREWOULDWEBEWITHOUTWALTER

 

Felicity needed coffee. As soon as she arrived home she rushed straight to the kitchen. She was startled when she looked at her kitchen counter. There was a case of red wine sitting on it. It wasn't just any case of red wine. It was a case of Lafitte Rothschild 1982. Felicity smiled.

“You got me a whole case!” she gasped in amazement.

“One bottle just didn't seem enough,” Oliver declared from behind her.

Felicity jumped and almost fell over but Oliver once again steadied her and held her up.

“I'm not even going to ask how you got in here.”

Oliver laughed and smiled.

“Would you like a glass of red wine?” Oliver asked.

Felicity noticed that Oliver had located two wine glasses and a bottle opener.

“I came into the kitchen looking for coffee but I can't say no to red wine.”

“Why don't you sit down while I organise our drinks.”

Felicity took off her coat, moved to the living room and sat down on her couch. She thought about all the times Oliver had visited her cubicle with his ridiculous stories, hoping she would find information for him. One of his lies involved a scavenger hunt with a case of red wine as the prize.

“So, no wine then.” she'd said once she had proof that Oliver had been lying to her. By that stage he didn't really need to lie to her. All he had to do was ask for help. She would have helped him without asking questions, even before she knew who he was. She'd known he was hiding things from the beginning but there was something about him which gave her the impression he was trying to help others, even though he couldn't tell her the truth. That's why she had given him the notebook. Somehow she knew he could figure out what it meant.

Oliver appeared in front of her with a glass of red wine. She took the glass gently and sniffed the aroma.

“Ahhhh. Magical”

Slowly she sipped her wine.

“This is amazing.”

Oliver smiled at her.

“How? Where?” Felicity started, “I think I'll just keep drinking my wine. I can't even form a proper question.”

Oliver laughed. “I acquired the case shortly after you helped me bring down Blackhawk Security. I just didn't know when to give it to you. It's been in the foundry since you arrived.”

“Thank you Oliver.”

“Thank you Felicity. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

A strange expression came over Felicity's face.

“Wait.....Is this a bribe...?”

Oliver looked hurt.

“It's a thank you. It's not a bribe. It's yours, regardless of what you do.”

“I'm scared.” Felicity whispered. “I was scared in the casino, I was scared when I had the Dodger's collar around my neck, I'm scared I won't be able to hack fast enough to help you.”

Oliver stared at her intensely.

“Fear is a strange thing. It's normal to be afraid at times like that. You were able to keep your fear under control and carry on doing what needed to be done. That takes courage and immense self control. Fear, in that instance is a good thing. It keeps you alert. If you've been able to keep fear in before, I know you can again. I don't want you out in the field, but as much as I hate it, there might be another time when you'll be out there again. You won't be alone. You'll do what needs to be done. Once it's over you can release all the fear and emotion in the safety of the foundry or your home. There's nothing wrong with that.”

Oliver's voice was confident and encouraging. Felicity could hardly believe her ears. No one, apart from her mother, had ever had so much confidence in her. Except maybe Walter. He had been so kind to her. He said he was impressed with her. Walter had trusted her with confidential information and had faith in her skills. She had done everything she could to save him. But now he wanted her to continue the investigation. She wanted to keep going, but something was still holding her back. 

“Wow. I've never really thought of it like that.” Felicity said. “Maybe I will be able to keep things under control. I'm afraid of having a panic attack during a mission but maybe being afraid of having a panic attack is the one thing which will keep me from having a panic attack and I'd better slow down now or I might actually have a panic attack, which based on what you said is okay because I'm at home and I think I should just stop talking now or else I will have a panic attack.

Oliver smiled.

Felicity took a deep breath, sipped her wine and thought for a few moments. She watched Oliver drinking his wine. Part of her wished they were at some fancy restaurant sharing a meal together. Oliver needed her help. There was no way she should be dreaming about fancy restaurants when there was a plot which might destroy the city, which they needed to uncover.

“How did things go with Diggle,” Felicity enquired.

Oliver looked at her thoughtfully.

“We're good. He said he'd come to the foundry tonight.”

“That's great.”

We need all the help we can get, Felicity thought. Or did she say that out loud? Oliver was looking at her in anticipation. Felicity wondered about Walter. Had he figured out who the vigilante was? She was too scared to ask him. The less people who knew the better.

“Before Walter was kidnapped we were trying to figure out what the list meant. When I spoke to him in hospital I think he knew I'd been searching for clues while he'd been held captive......He knows I've been helping you.....but I didn't tell him who you were......he said to keep looking.....”

Felicity paused. She wanted to help but she was still terrified. She needed to sleep but she also wanted to find the truth. She stared at the tablet which was resting on the coffee table in front of her. Her fingers were restless and they longed to fondle her slab.

Staring at her tablet, Felicity thought back to the bullet ridden laptop which Oliver had given her at their first meeting. She didn't know he was the vigilante then. She didn't know he was a killer.

She remembered the version of events he had used to persuade her to help him. “My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood” Oliver had uttered. She had given him her “you know I know you're lying” look. Most people would have backed off from that look but Oliver didn't. He just smiled at her. He put his trust in her. Somehow he knew she wasn't going to expose his secrets. He trusted her with secrets, just like Walter. Oliver was a killer, but through her persuasiveness he had changed his tactics and had killed less people since she had started working in the foundry. He trusted her judgement about so many things. So few people had put their entire trust in Felicity. Oliver and Walter were the rare exceptions. That's why she wanted to help them so much! They trusted her and she trusted them! People who she had trusted before she moved to Starling City had hurt her. Did she have the courage to overcome this and follow her instincts now?

“Felicity, you are truly impressive. Starling City needs you. We need you,” Oliver paused and looked at her sincerely, “I need you,” he said gently.

Felicity took a deep breath.

“Yes.” she said with confidence.

Oliver raised his wine glass in the air.

“To the future” he said.

“To the future,” Felicity replied and they clinked their glasses.

They drank in silence. After finishing their wine a solemn look came over Oliver and he looked down. Felicity followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at her tablet.

“Speaking of the future, what have you discovered?” Oliver asked.

Felicity grabbed her tablet.

“You're never going to believe this!” Felicity said excitedly as the adrenaline ran through her body again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. You can also reach me on my tumblr page.  
> https://icannotbelieveiamhere.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks to realityisoverrated for reading an early draft of this story and giving me advice on how to develop Felicity's thought process. Thanks also to allimarie_xf for her inspiring tumblr post on Oliver and Felicity's first scene together.
> 
> The next story will deal with my version of the Undertaking. Not sure when it will be posted.
> 
> Thank you for your feedback on my other Arrow stories.


End file.
